


Return to Nothing

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [37]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Reincarnation...with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone might be against him being with Judar, but that's okay, because Hakuryuu knows things they don't. They don't know how Hakuryuu dreams of their past life with Judar. But what if the past life Hakuryuu dreams about... doesn't really include the full story? </p><p>After all, he hasn't reached the part of the dream that shows that his life has ended in the past Judar's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [tumblr post where:](http://athina39.tumblr.com/post/128302371355/fic-idea-reincarnation-with-a-twist)
> 
> So, it's pretty standard to have reincarnation fics ??? where people fall in love again or bec. interested in someone bec. they remember the past? But what if we have a ship where they become together because they remember each other from their past lives & they remember feeling very strongly for that person?
> 
> What if... they didn't remember the whole thing? Or what if they remembered / interpreted things wrongly?
> 
> What if ... instead of being in love with each other they're actually sworn enemies???

***

Hakuryuu knows that all of his family and friends disapprove of him being with Judar. They all have plenty of reasons – to the ‘he looks dangerous’, going to the ‘but he doesn’t even have a proper job’, and sometimes even extending to the laughably impudent ‘he will just hurt you’.

While he couldn’t care less about the opinions of that slimy mother of his, it’s a bit disheartening to realize that even _Hakuei_ , who’s so gentle and forgiving and open-minded that she can _hold hands_ with convicted felons, is against his… hanging out with Judar. Even his beloved older brothers, Hakuyuu and Hakuren, have voiced their displeasure despite not even having the chance to meet him.

It’s more than a little unfair, because they don’t even know half the things Hakuryuu does. They don’t know how Judar’s eyes light up just by the mere sight of him, how selflessly Judar offers himself to help Hakuryuu with whatever task he’s working on, how Judar _just gets him_ , even without the confines of words.

There’s nobody who can claim that they know Hakuryuu as well as Judar does, which is strange and mystifying for someone he has only met for a few weeks.

But Hakuryuu easily foregoes all of his misgivings and his principle of not being too close with anyone.

After all, nobody _knows_ half the things Hakuryuu does.

Nobody knows of Hakuryuu’s memories about a royal-seeming garden filled with blooming flowers and an abundance of peaches. Nobody knows of his memories about a ruby-eyed man named Judar, who fearlessly reached out to him and saved his life when he was about to fall off a cliff with broken arms and bloodied nails. Nobody knows of his memories about a life where he’s sick and stuck in bed and Judar and only Judar smiles at him and stays with him while he’s recovering.

Nobody _knows_ that there’s a whole lifetime of getting to know Judar that Hakuryuu has already gone through, which is why he knows that Judar is innocent of all the grievances that his family and friends are harping about.

Nobody _knows_ , not even Judar.

And so, it’s the secret that Hakuryuu keeps inside his heart as he shuts off his phone while he makes his way to the cramped studio apartment where Judar spends most of his idle time while waiting for Hakuryuu to ditch his classes.

It’s a secret, but Hakuryuu doesn’t mind.

After all, how could things ever go wrong when he’s with a person who has always protected him and never let him get hurt even in a lifetime ages ago?

***

> _“Hakuryuu!”_
> 
> _Judar waves at Hakuryuu enthusiastically, practically bouncing up and down in his excitement. There are balls of peaches by his stocking-clad feet, almost as though a crate of the fruit has exploded mid-air and has rained upon them blessings of peaches._
> 
> _“Did you make all of this?” Hakuryuu asks in wonder, eyes wide as he looks at the tons of fruit that Judar has promised to raise from the seedlings that he has asked Brother Hakuyuu’s aide to buy from the flea market near the castle grounds._
> 
> _Judar blinks, opens his mouth and then closes it. It’s almost as though he’s deciding on what to tell Hakuryuu, which prompts him to adopt a mock-angry face at Judar’s attempt to lie to him._
> 
> _“I wanted to!” Judar ends up sighing out, complaint lacing his words. “But then I’m no good at the life magic, even though I’m good with everything else!”_
> 
> _Hakuryuu nods at Judar’s words, knowing that it’s true. Judar is amazing, after all._
> 
> _“How did you get all of this then?”_
> 
> _Judar’s pout turns into a mischievous grin, obviously proud of himself for being a troublemaker. A genius troublemaker. “I lev-lev-I flew the peaches here!”_
> 
> _“You… flew?”_
> 
> _“From the market! I moved the peaches there and made them fly here!”_
> 
> _“That’s stealing!” Hakuryuu cries in surprise, but stealing is a crime and he shouldn’t let anyone catch them or else they’ll punish him and Judar. He freezes, then tugs Judar close, bringing their foreheads together as he whispers in between the small, inconsequential space between them. “That’s bad! We have to return the peaches! It’s bad!”_
> 
> _“But it’s for_ you _,” Judar whispers furiously back. “I wanted to give them to you, Hakuryuu! Are you saying that’s bad?”_
> 
> _“What? No!” Hakuryuu shakes his head, rubbing their noses in the action. “Plus, I didn’t want the peaches! And it’s you who eats them anyway!”_
> 
> _“Well, if it’s for you, then I can take it right? Because you’re mine!”_

***

Hakuryuu doesn’t know and it kills her a little bit inside, to stay quiet, to stay in the sidelines, to stay as neutral as possible, because she loves her brother dearly and she knows that he values his independence.

He’s always been in the shadow of Hakuyuu and Hakuren, after all, so this is a good chance for him to develop independence and diligence with living a life that’s worthy of the clan’s values.

But she can’t help but worry, because she’s had flashes of dreams about a life they have lived eons ago – probably more than 500 years ago, if she understands the architecture of the buildings she has seen properly – and they weren’t very enticing. She was tempted to just disregard the sleepless nights as overactive imagination, but even _Kouen_ is able to see the same dreams.

Kouen doesn’t lie, not about those things.

So the dreams must be true.

Must be of a life in a time where nobody understood anyone, where nobody found true peace in unifying their hearts.

It was also a time where a _witch_ with red eyes ensnared her poor little brother who was just looking for his way to the right path. It was also a time where the _witch_ bewitched her poor little brother into fighting against his family, losing his limbs, his mind, his dignity in the process.

It was also a time where she didn’t witness the end of the world, but seeing her poor little brother drenched in black is enough to break her heart into countless jagged cracks.

Everything’s perfect in this current life of hers, because Hakuyuu and Hakuren are alive, Kouen is with them, and her mother continues to smile. Everything’s perfect until the _witch_ came along, easily capturing her poor little brother’s eyes and heart with just a well-timed bump into him, spilling coffee all over his shirt in the middle of the sidewalk.

Everything’s perfect until the witch came marching in to tempt Hakuryuu away from their path.

But she can’t tell Hakuryuu anything.

After all, it’s hard to _explain_ , all of these things that just make sense. It will probably cause her poor little brother to think that she’s lying or that she’s making things up and that kills her a little bit inside too.

So she continues to hold her head high, chastising Hakuryuu each possible time in hopes that he’ll see sense. He’s her little brother after all, so he should understand her in the end.

…Right?

***

>   _"Hakuryuu! How dare you join hands with that stupid king—it’s_ our _fight to the death! Tell me, Hakuryuu! Tell me, before I kill you!”_

_*_ **

**to be continued?????**

I think this works well as a standalone? Or a WIP. LOL 

 


End file.
